


Dead Air

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Halloween, Horror, Mild Language, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Minako Aino runs the late night graveyard shift on KVNS-FM Radio. And what's more, her attitude and personality is as rude as Howard--, uh, name withheld. As days before Hallow's Eve, Minako broadcast her own batch of ghost stories, from the viewers, until she receives a horror story that becomes real... somehow.





	Dead Air

“HEY, listeners! This is KVNS-FM, and I’m Minako Aino, working the _Graveyard Shift_. He, he, he, he. It’s still _Fright Night Fridays_, and I know you got some scary stories to share with me.”

In a small radio station in Jubei, Japan, on a dark and stormy night, a girl in long blonde hair, in a pink blouse and denim skirt, was sitting in a chair, with headphones on. She was listening to a caller, making a scary story.

“Hello, this is _KVNS-FM_, what do you have for me?”

Minako Aino works as a late night disc jockey, working on October nights, from Midnight to 4am, in which the station will be off the air, until six in the morning. She loves to tell scary stories, have viewers listen in and make some scary stories, too, and even post herself on her webcam. She is considered a Shocker Jock, during the Halloween week, as she was mildly popular.

A male voice called, “I’ve been driving around, listening to your show, Miss Aino.”

Minako said, as she drank some coffee, “That’s nice. So, do you have anything to share, or just be a fan and breathe through the air?”

The boy spoke, “Well, it’s about a guy, and he was kinda cocky… And he was sure of himself. Too sure… that is, until he felt the cut from a knife, then he started to scream bloody murder…”  
Minako was not amused, as the boy continued to tell his sickening story. She hung up on him, as she said, “BAAAAH! Three strikes, you’re out! I said “_Scary_”! Not “_Perverted, disgusting, and sick_”! Okay! While you give me something _original_, here’s a commercial for you, coming at ya, on KVNS.”

She played a commercial, as she stepped out of her seat.

* * *

_Ever had this thought? Shock Jock, Minako Aino, has terrorized people in her own ways, during the late night October radio shows. Tonight, it’s the other way around. On days before Halloween, Miss Aino is about to learn, firsthand, what happens when you want a scary story, and tell it like it’s real.  
Scary story? More like… a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”._

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #34:  
Dead Air_ **

* * *

A man in long white hair was waiting by the door, as Minako stepped out to get some coffee. She said, “Hey, there. You got a minute?”

Kunzite huffed, “It’s only 3.”

“I know. Look, about tomorrow night, and our date, I might be able to cancel, because I have homework.”

He said to her, “Look, Minako… I understand that you’re busy and all, but I didn’t ask for a date. Zoisite and I are going to go get breakfast.”

“Cool. You mean your _bromance_ with Zoi?” Minako joked, “Save some bacon and eggs for me.”

“You’re not invited.” Kunzite said.

“As always… Maybe _you_ can think of _better _scary stories.” Minako growled.

She got a cup of coffee, as she spoke, “Well, can you two still make it? The weather said that it’s raining, all night long. I chose to remain here, until the shift is done, and when it stops. You can still pick me up, right?”

He said, “We’ll see.”

She proclaimed, as the door opened, “Hey, why not go on the air with me? Do a little banter, pick any song you like… I’ll even have you on my webcam.”

“I’d rather listen to _dead air_.”

“Yeah? You got 15 minutes.”

“Twenty. You have twenty minutes left.”

“Right. My shift ends at four in the morning…”

“Well, don’t sign off, early. I mean, we have complaints from people who listen to your show.”

“Really? I never heard teens complain about dead air, from 4am to 6am.”

He looked up and said, “Commercial’s over.”

Minako growled, “Gah!” as she stepped back in. Zoisite appeared, dressed in a gray blazer and pants, wearing a yellow raincoat over him, soaking wet.

Minako said, on her chair, “Hey~! This is Minako Aino, back at ya on KVNS-FM!”

She looked at Zoisite, “And, ohhhhhhh, neat… The lovely Zoisite… a man who is with my boyfriend, Kunzite, on a breakfast run… or as I call it a _“Bro-kefast_”.”

She cackled, as she turned the webcam to them, “And, hey, the weather outside is frightful, so you should get to wear your parkas, and man your umbrellas, because it’s a downpour! Don’t believe me? He’s got a _fabulous _outfit~!”

She snapped a picture, as she smiled, “Smile for the webcam~!”

The picture was taken, as Zoisite was crossed, “She’s such a jerk.”

“Yes, but you should live with it. At least she’s not a pasta-loving, nap-inducing idiot.” Kunzite added.

Minako continued, “So, as soon as the website updates, for the next few minutes, you can view the _lovely _Zoisite, as he wears this beautiful ensemble, good for a massive thunderstorm, while my boyfriend hangs with him, undressing him with his eyes.”

She laughed, “Joke~! I was kidding… but as long as he fishes me a diamond ring from a Cracker Jack box.”

Zoisite huffed, “Just tell her to shut up.”

Kunzite stated, “I’m trying… But she just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Dump her.”

“I can’t. I love her, but I wish she’d act her age.”

He left, as he said, “Well, come on. The diner we are going to is 24/7.”

Kunzite said, “You go on ahead. Lemme say goodnight to Minako.”

Minako winked to him, as Kunzite approached her, by the doorway. He said to her, “You know, one of these days, you’re going to make the wrong person very angry, if you keep this inane banter up!”

Minako stated, “I’m not making people mad. I’m just entertaining people, making them awake, at this hour!”

Kunzite barked, “Well, I refuse to date a woman who acts like the next _Howard Stern! _Either shape up, fly right, or I’ll find _another _girlfriend! And I am NOT one of your DAMNED CHARACTERS IN YOUR SHOW!!!”

He marched off, as Minako ran out. She cried, “Kunzite, wait!”

She approached him and sobbed, “Don’t breakup with me. I was only playing. I, I never intend to hurt you.”

Kunzite glared at her and hissed, “You got dead air…”

He walked off, dressed in a black coat, and slammed the door. Minako said, sarcastically, “_You got dead air… _Loser!”

She sat down, as she went to the phone. She said, “Alright, we have all three lines open. So, make your scary fable, or be booted from my show.”

She hit the first button, as she said, “KVNS!”

The boy appeared again, as he continued, “So… the duct tape was all bloody--.”

She hung him up, again, as she snarled, “Okay! ENOUGH! That guy doesn’t take a hint! Persistent little pervert!”

She continued, “Alright, guys… We have about twenty minutes left, before I go off the air, so, let’s make this a memorable night, shall we?”

She answered the next caller, as a girl responded, “Hello, this is Yumi.”

“Hello, Yumi.” Minako smiled, “Do you have a story for me, one that doesn’t involve duct tape?”

Yumi replied, “Yeah, it’s turning into a really weird night.”

“No kidding.”

“Everyone’s out partying, but not my roommate, Maya. She went out for wine coolers, so, I’m the only one here.”

“You in college, Yumi?”

“Yes. You know how the house is empty at night, you hear things, you hear noises?”

Yumi continued, as Minako took a pic of herself, on the webcam, “I can’t tell where they are coming from.”

She shrieked, as Minako asked, “Something wrong?”

A noise was made on the roof, as it was a loud thud. Minako gasped, as she chuckled. She said that it seemed like it’s coming here, rather than in Yumi’s college. She even stated that the cheesy stories even made her jump out of her seat. She then introduced the song “_Teenage Heaven_”, as she added, “Yumi, you still on the air? I look forward to more of what you got.”

Yumi said, from on the phone, “Yes? Okay. Keep the change. Sorry, that was so stupid. Just the pizza guy.”

Just then, a wrap on the window was made, as a boy in a black jacket, wearing a red and blue baseball cap, and a red uniform, appeared outside. He was holding a huge pizza box, as Minako thought, “Huh? Pizza?”

She stepped out, as the music played. She opened the door and asked the pizza guy, “Hey. What can I do for you?”

The boy said, “Pizza.”

“I know that. Where did it come from?”

“It’s from _Papa Lugio’s Pizza_. You ordered a supreme pizza, with NO anchovies, NO garlic, and extra cheese.”

“Uh, I didn’t order any pizza.”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s already paid for. Somebody called it in. A fan, maybe.”

Minako took the pizza and said, “Yeah. Thanks.”

She gave him a 1,000 Yen tip, as he said, “Thanks, Miss.”

She sighed, as she said, “Don’t mention it.”

She went inside, as the pizza boy went back out. She contacted Yumi, but she was off the line. She sat down on her chair and took a slice of the pizza. She took a bite, as she cleared her voice, “Hey, it’s Minako Aino, back with you on KVNS! Tell me your fears, people.”

She pressed a button and got a caller. It was Yumi, again. Only this time, she was scared. She spoke in a shaken voice, “Minako… It’s Yumi.”

“Ah, good to see you, again. You know, weird thing happened to me--.”

“DON’T say weird!”

“Okay.”

“Well, Maya and I were doing some studying, and everyone else was partying like always, and we kinda felt like we were left out. They were having fun--. Oop! Wait… OH, MY GOD!”

“Yumi, you still there?” Minako asked.

Yumi shrieked, “AAAAAGH! SICK! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME??? OH, GROSS!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I was gonna warm up the pizza, and there was this _huge _dead rat on it! This is so sick! Why would someone put a dead rat in my pizza???”

Minako explained, “Well, you are a sorority girl, home alone, in a huge house, on a big thunderstorm night… Put the pieces together. ALL of them should fit. You got pranked! I mean, someone put a rubber mouse onto the pizza, as a way of punking you.”

Yumi complained, “Are you for real? That dead rat is real!”

“Come on! It’s a practical joke!”

“Not funny! How do you explain the disease-ridden dead rat? It’s not a plastic rat, you know!”

She hung up, as Minako said, “Ah, she can’t take a joke. But, listeners, we got ourselves a _real Fright Night College _story here, _LIVE _on this dark and stormy night. _But vhat vill happen next? _Ah-ha-ha-ha~…”

She signed off, going to a commercial, as she looked at the pizza. She opened the box, in curious thought, and saw a rat on the pizza, lying dead on four slices. She gasped, as she cried in horror, seeing the dead rodent in her pizza. She closed the pizza box and gagged a bit. She wiped her tongue with a napkin, as she moaned, turning blue in her forehead, “Sick… Seriously, what is this, a gag? It better not be. No joker is going to punk me. Prank or be pranked.”

She tossed the pizza out, as she gagged, “Lost my appetite.”

The phone rang, as Minako answered it. “KVNS.”  
It was Yumi, again, sobbing in fear. “Minako… Something happened…”

“Tell me.”

“I was looking for a match, to light a candle, and I was in the bathroom…”

“For those of you, listening in, Yumi’s in the bathroom… Go on.” Minako said.

Yumi wept, “And… I think someone turned the lights out. And something’s… on the mirror…”

“What? What’s on the mirror?”

“Lipstick! It’s… Oh, god… Someone wrote it to me… It’s…”

“What did it say?”

“_Yumi… I’ll kill you quick! _It has to be Maya, pranking me! It’s not funny! It has to be--.”

The phone clicked off, as Minako said, “Okay, listeners… uh, is Yumi the best actress ever, or, uh, is this for real? I think so. But it’s starting to make me feel goosebumps. But, while we wait for our next caller, in the next fifteen minutes, how about a picture of me, in a mask, on the website.”

She grabbed a rubber mask, as she put it on. But she took it off and gasped, seeing herself, holding a slice of pizza in her hand. She saw the window, with white blinds and a neon fluorescent sign, which says KVNS-FM. However, on the picture, it said “KILL-FM”. Minako gasped, as she saw it on the monitor, next to the mixing boards. She stepped out of her chair and saw the neon light sign. She said, as she was calmed down, “Thank goodness. Hackers, maybe?”

She approached the window, as she viewed the neon sign. She smiled and was relieved. Lightning flashed, as a man in a black hood and robe appeared from behind Minako. He disappeared, one second later. She turned around and approached her monitor. She covered her mouth with both hands, as she saw a pic of the hooded man, with a knife in his hand, from behind her. She whispered, “I… I didn’t take this. What is this?”

She panicked, as she whispered, “Is this a joke? The pizza… The messages… the dead rat… What the hell is this?”

She sat down, as she thought, “This Yumi is getting on my nerves… and in a horror movie-style way.”

She explained on the air, as she said, “This is Minako Aino, back on the air, and… well, I’m having some weird stuff going on. I’m telling you. Yumi’s story is getting to me. She gets a weird message on the mirror, I get a creepy message on my website… Am I gaslighting myself? Or… is someone else gaslighting me? Well, folks, all I can tell you is that this story is super scary, and by far, a very bone-shaking masterpiece, or it could be based on a real story, likewise here. And am I all alone here, tonight?”

The phone rang, as she answered it, “KVNS…”

It was Yumi, yet again, “Minako…”

Minako said, “Look, Yumi, is there more to this, or is that it? I mean, it’s been fun, but enough!”

“I think Maya is messing with me.”

“Well, it’s a dark and stormy night, aside from the clichéd story…”

“She should’ve been back, hours ago! Maya would never be out late!”

As they talked, a figure walked down the dark halls, passing the window, where Minako was talking to Yumi. She explained that she found footprints in the hall, muddy-like, like she was outside. Her voice trembled, as she asked Minako to stay on the phone. However, Minako stated, “Look, Yumi, I’d like to stay on the line with you, but you’re holding out on the other listeners, too… and… I am having some weird stuff going on here.”

Yumi barked, “I know Maya is pranking me! She makes me fail this test, I’m gonna kill her!”

Minako stated, as her heart was palpitating and her fingers were shaken, “Okay… Listen--.”

“AAH!” Yumi shrieked. She answered, “Sorry. I just slipped. Stupid muddy flo--. AAAAAGH!”

Minako asked, “Something wrong? You slipped again?”

Yumi hollered, “NO! IT’S THE FOOTPRINTS! THERE’S BLOOD! OH, MY GOD! IT’S BLOOD! THE FOOTPRINTS!”

“It can’t really be blood!” Minako replied.

Yumi sobbed, “It’s… I hope it’s--. OH, MY GOD! IT _IS_! MAYA! MAYA!!!”

Minako held her head, as she was shaken in fear, as well, knowing it could be a prank, or it could be real, and that it could happen to her, too. She explained, “Look, I’m sure Maya’s okay… Yumi?”

She panted, as Yumi screamed, “I FOUND HER!”

“You found Maya? Where?”

“In the closet! She’s all bloody! GOD, I THINK SHE’S DEAD!”

Minako panted heavily, as thunder crashes. She was shocked to learn that Yumi’s roommate was killed, tonight, on the very same night as Minako, who had a weird experience. She heard noises, as Yumi replied, “The door… The door opened… … … …”

And then, nothing. No answer left, as Minako hung up on her. She said, still shaken in fright, “Uh, so, uh, I think Yumi’s Freddy Fazbear-ing us… I think she’s doing a helluva job…”

She went to her CDs, as she played a music set, “So, I think, while we grasp onto this situation, forgive me… while I put on something… a little more upbeat.”

The music played, as she breathed heavily. She removed her headset and breathed deep. She started to drink some of her coffee, and felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She opened the lid in her coffee mug and saw a fuzzy thing inside. She poured it out. She gasped, and started to gag heavily. The fuzzy thing in her coffee cup was another dead rat. She started to gag and vomit, as she was heavily sickened. She calmed down, and threw the dead rat into a trash can. She breathed deeply, and started to grow angry. She figured it out.

“Okay… I know what is going on… Kunzite. My own silent boyfriend. More like _ex-boyfriend_! Thinking he’d make a joke like this, because of this? I ain’t having this. Bastard!”

Thunder boomed, as she added, “He’s getting me back. He’s just getting me back. That’s all…”

She stepped out of the studio, as she saw bloody footprints on the floor. She panicked, as it was the exact same thing as Yumi saw. She growled, as she composed herself, “Nice try.”

She slowly crept down the hallway, as she said, “Kunzite? Where are you?”

She went to the manager’s office and slowly opened the door. She stepped inside, looking around the deep dark office. She saw a lone laptop, with the picture of Minako, looking at the window, as the same man in the hood was behind her, armed with a knife. Minako smirked and said, “You had me there, Kunzite. I didn’t know you and Zoisite were scary geniuses. You probably had Zoisite calling in as Yumi, while you did the rest. Joke’s over.”

She saw a shadow on the wall, as she looked towards the window. Lightning flashed, as it showed a man, hanging on the ceiling, with a noose on his neck. She cried, as she saw his face, “NO!”

Kunzite was hanging on the ceiling, as his neck was tightly wrapped in the noose. Minako sobbed, as she wept, “Kunzite! NO! No…”

She went to the phone and called the police. No answer. The phone was dead. She stepped out of the office and heard footsteps. She crept off, as she called, “Okay! Whoever you are, you killed my boyfriend, and you’re going to pay! Just who are you?”

Shaken, distraught, angry, and completely frightened, she walked down the hallway, as the doors started to rattle from the doorway. Minako leaned by the walls, as she crept slowly. The music continued to play, as she approached a black door. She reached for the knob and looked inside. She saw another door, which was blowing in the wind, slamming continuously. She went there, as the door continued to slam and open. She went closer, and approached the door, only find that a convertible is blocking Minako’s way of exiting the radio station. She asked, “What th--? How in the world?” She growled, as she pushed the door open. She couldn’t budge it open, as it was slightly open.

She pounded on the window of the vehicle, as she called out, “Hello? HELLO! Excuse me? Move your car! Do you hear me? You’re obstructing on private property! Please move your car! I’M NOT KIDDING!”

She shrieked, “I AIN’T PLAYING AROUND! MOVE YOUR DAMN CAR! HELP ME!”

A body leaned by the car door, as he was wearing his yellow raincoat. Minako shrieked, as she stumbled down to the floor. It was Zoisite, who was suffocating in a plastic bag over his head, while his neck was tied in the string of his rain parka. Minako stumbled to the floor and rushed back to the radio studio. Her blouse was covered in blood, because she stumbled onto one of the bloody footprints. She returned to the studio, and locked the door. Her eyes widened, as she shivered, “This is a nightmare… WHY? WHO? HOW?”

She sat down, as she put on her headphones. The phone rang, as Yumi answered, “Minako… It’s Yumi.”

A very shaken and terrified Minako sobbed, as she replied to the troubled college student, “Please… Just shut up… Call the police… I… I beg of you… Help me…”

Tears rolled down her face, as she sniffled, “I… Please… Help me…”

She turned her chair to the window, as she was panting, blubbering in fear.

Yumi wept, “SOMEONE! Minako, help me! THERE’S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!!!”

She cried, as Minako was still terrified, as she sniffled, “Just what the hell is going on?”

But then, as she turned around, she saw a boy in the same dark hoodie, with a cellphone in his hand. He spoke in a girl’s voice, “I think there’s someone in the house.”

Minako’s eyes were widened, as she gasped, “YOU!”

She was too scared to move, as the boy said, “Yumi has to go now…”

It was the pizza boy, who, in turn, explained himself. He said, “My story… The one… with the knife and the duct tape, full of blood…”

She whispered, “Oh… my… gawd… That was you?”

He whimpered, as he held a gun towards her, “You shouldn’t have cut me off. All I wanted was to tell my story… And you didn’t care.”

Minako pleaded, “Sir, please… It… it’s not that scary…”

She asked, as she was timid and frightened, “How? How did you--? How did you even speak like her?”

“Because… Because it’s a secret talent of mine. And no one appreciates me…”

Minako couldn’t move. She was held at gun point, as she sniffled, “Please… Don’t kill me… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I cut you off. But I didn’t find your story, scary… at all. It’s sick…”

The boy cried, “_You’re _sick. You wanted to accept bloody stories… but you never cared. You never did.”

Minako shook in fear, as she pleaded, “What do you want from me? You killed my boyfriend… and his friend… Just… Just tell me what you want!”

The boy approached her, as he still had the gun in his hand, “I want my story told. Is that too much to ask? Lemme tell it.”

Minako said, as she was sitting up, “Okay. I’ll have time for you to--.”

“SIT!” She sat back down, still stricken with fear, as he said, “No… I want it, now…”

“Now’s not a good time. How about _next week_?”

He held the gun up and prepared to fire, as she wept, “OKAY! OKAY! TONIGHT! But make it quick. The station goes off the air in seven minutes…”

The boy said, “That’s all I needed. You, however, will stay here.”

He went to her and grabbed her arms. She shrieked, “NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”

* * *

Minutes later, the station continued to play, with only two minutes before four in the morning.

“Well, it has been a scary night, here on _Fright Night Fridays_. This is Minako Aino of KVNS-FM… and, look, the clock on the wall says that we have about a couple of minutes left, and, well, I never got to tell you _my _story. It’s about this guy…”

The boy was in Minako’s chair, imitating Minako’s voice, and told his story, on the air.  
“This guy… He was kinda cocky. Sure of himself, but rather _too _sure. Mm-hmm. That is, until he felt the first cut of the knife. Then he started screaming through the duct tape; blood bubbling through his nose, and he said “Don’t worry. I’ll kill you quick.”…”

He continued to tell his gory story. As he continued, Minako was tied up in rope, lying on the corner, with her mouth covered in duct tape, muffling up her screams. The boy knew that he wants to tell his story, and that the police won’t show up, if they hear Minako’s pleas for help. But the audience thinks it’s all part of the show. The boy stole Minako’s thunder, as he wanted to tell his story, firsthand, with no interruptions. However, a couple was listening on, kissing and making out in the front seat of the car, as the boy continued, in Minako’s voice.

“The maniac wanted to spend the night, practicing his killing. He wanted to teach this guy a lesson… So, he pulled out the knife and--.”

However, the radio responded, “_Station KVNS-FM will resume broadcasting at 6:00am. Thank you for your cooperation._”

A huge flat tone was made, as the boy’s horror story was completely cut off, at exactly 4:00am. The boy in black hair said, “Damn! I wanted to know how the story ended.”

Back at the radio station, the boy finished, as he left the building. Minako was still tied up, near the corner, as she yelled in a muffled cry. She tried to struggle free, but could not. She was stuck on the corner, with no one to rescue her.

* * *

_For all you professional radio talents out there, remember this: when you play the role as a heckler, a wise-cracking comedian, or a snarky talk show host, feel free to say what you like to your listeners. However, you may irritate so many people, but, chances are, you may piss off the wrong person. Case in point, Miss Minako Aino, who has signed off her last broadcast… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”._

**Author's Note:**

> Minako Aino, a.k.a. Sailor Venus, a.k.a. Sailor V, has already suffered a fated outcome, in one of my previous Bizarre fics. So, why is Minako suffering again? Well, in “The Obsolete Guardian”, Minako suffered her fate as Sailor Venus, and NOT her civilian form. Technically, they are the same person, but in two different personas. Just to let you know, since Minako Aino just got her outcome. And, as a rule: ONE bizarre outcome (whether good or bad) per character, per series.


End file.
